mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. Melee
|Genre=Beat ’em up |Spielmodi =1 - 4 Spieler |Plattform =Nintendo GameCube |Vorgänger =Super Smash Bros. |Nachfolger=Super Smash Bros. Brawl }} Super Smash Bros. Melee ist ein in Europa am 24. Mai 2002 erschienenes Beat ’em up für den Nintendo Gamecube und ist der Nachfolger von Super Smash Bros. für den Nintendo 64. Es gibt viel mehr Charaktere, vor allem jene die man freispielen kann, als im Vorgänger. Sein Nachfolger, mit deutlich detailreicherer Grafik ist Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Spielmechanik Das Spielprinzip wurde nicht grundlegend verändert. Wie schon in Super Smash Bros. müsst ihr dem Gegner so lang eins auf die Nase geben, bis er nicht mehr genug Kraft hat auf die Plattform zu kimmen. Steuerung Wie jedes Beat ’em up und Partyspiel wurde die Steuerung sehr einsteigerfreundlich progammiert. *¹''Link, Junger Link uns Samus'': Diese Charaktere können mit ihrem Enterhaken (Link, Junger Link) oder ihrem Strahl (Samus) Gegner aus der Ferne greifen Donkey Kong: Normalerweise kann man sich während des Greifens nicht weiter bewegen. Doch Donkey Kong kann mit dem Charakter über die Plattform laufen, bevor er den Gegner wirft. *²''Luigi'': Normalerweise ist das Verhöhnen nur ein nettes Gimmick und hat keine Auswirkungen auf das Spiel, doch Luigi tritt die auf den Fuß und fügt dir 1% Schaden zu. Spezialattacken Jeder Charakter hat seine individuelle Spezialfähigkeit, die er durch Drücken des -Knopfes und einer Richtung des , ausführt. Beispiele: Mario: = Feuerblume Link: + nach oben = Wirbelattacke Yoshi: + zur Seite = Eierroller Pikachu: + nach unten = Donner Items Wie auch im Vorgänger, können Items auf verschiedene Wege, zu Verteidigung, zur Offensive oder zum Werfen, benutzt werden. Diesmal gibt es jedoch viel mehr Items als in Super Smash Bros, wie den Regenschirm. Pokémon die aus dem Pokéball kommen können *Bisaflor *Turtok *Glurak *Piepi *Lektrobal *Smogmog *Chaneira *Goldini *Sterndu *Relaxo *Arktos *Zapdos *Lavados *Mew *Endivie *Feurigel *Togepi *Blubella *Marill *Icognito *Woingenau *Scherox *Porygon2 *Raikou *Entei *Suicune *Lugia *Ho-Oh *Celebi Spielbare Charaktere Es gibt insgesamt 26 spielbare Charaktere in SSB Melee, einige davon müssen freigespielt werden. Glitch Charakter: Meisterhand thumb|150px|Du hast im Spiel die Überhand! Ja, der Boss aus Melee ist im selben Spiel spielbar! Doch das geht nur mit einem Glitch, den man selbst provozieren muss: Siehe hier Schritte: *1. Schließe einen Controller in Buchse 3 an (also Spieler 3). *2. Gehe ins Vs. Menü. *3. Erstelle am besten GENAU 1 Namen, sodass bei Drücken des A-Knopfes auf den Namen des Charakters die Hand auf "Namen erstellen" springt. -> Komisch formuliert, aber jeder Charakter hat nen Namen. Wenn du auf die Namensbox drückst, erscheint ein kleines Menü, wirst schon sehen. *4. Stelle die anderen Figuren ein und jetzt kommt der etwas knifflige Teil: **a) Drücke den "B-Knopf" und halte ihn gedrückt. -> Nach ca. 2-3 Sekunden kommst du zurück in den vorherigen Bildschirm. **b) Doch bevor du in den vorherigen Bildschirm zurückkommst, musst du auf die Namensbox von Spieler 3 als Spieler 3 drücken und im Menü den Cursor auf "Namen erstellen" bewegen. -> Bei GENAU 1 vorhandenen Namen steht er dann automatisch auf dieser Option. **c) Drücke in dem Moment, wo du normalerweise den Vs. Modus aufgrund des B-Knopfes verlassen würdest, den A-Knopf auf "Namen erstellen". Wenn alles richtig getimt ausgeführt wurde, wird das Spiel geladen und du spielst die Meisterhand als Spieler 3. Meisterhand ist nur als Spieler 3 mit dem Steuerkreuz und A- und B-Knopf steuerbar. Warum dies möglich ist kann man ganz leicht erklären: Weil der Spieler den Charakterauswahl-Bildschirm quasi überspringt ohne einen Charakter gewählt zu haben, wird diesem Spieler automatisch der erste Charakter im Speicher des Spiels zugewiesen - in diesem Fall Meisterhand. Es ist jedoch Vorsicht geboten, denn das Spiel neigt dazu einzufrieren, wenn man Meisterhand benutzt. Dies führt zwar zu keinen weiteren Schaden, könnte aber auf Dauer oder in einem spannenden Kampf nervig werden.http://videospielmythen.de/mythen/62-super-smash-bros-melee-als-meisterhand-spielen.html Stages Von Anfang an Freischaltbar Missionen In SSBM wurden an der Zahl 51 Missionen eingebaut, die die Fähigkeiten des Spielers testen und stark fordern. Das Bezwingen der Missionen ist nicht umsonst, durch Absolvieren mancher erhält man Trophäen oder sogar eine Stage. 1. Die Wurzel allen Übels *"Der Klassiker aus dem Pilz-Königreich findet hier eine Fortsetzung." : Mario gegen Bowser, dass altbekannte Duell. Ihr kämpft als Mario auf der Stage Battlefield (Schlachtfeld). Beide besitzen 2 Leben. Habt ihr Bowser 2 Leben abgezogen, ist die Mission absolviert. 2. König des Dschungels *"Zählt Größe doch? Welcher Affe ist der König?" : Ihr seid der kleine Donkey Kong, euer Gegner, der Große. Wiedermals hat jeder 2 Versuche. Besiegt ihn und ihr gewinnt. Strategien gibt es nicht, einfach prügeln bis er wegfliegt! 3. Bombenhagel *"In dieser Schlacht herrscht eine Bombenstimmung." : Der Charakter bleibt frei euch überlassen. Auf Peachs Schloss geht es heiß her. Link und Samus sind die Feinde und es gilt beide vom Dach des Schlosses zu schmettern. Samus, sowie Link benutzen ihre Bomben, um euch damit zu verletzen. (Jeder hat nur ein Leben!) 4. Dino-Duell *"Ein riesen Yoshi läuft frei herum! Fang ihn!" : Große Dinos machen Ärger! Besiege den gigantischen Yoshi mit einem beliebigen Charakter und du schließt die Mission erfolgreich ab. Es ist ziemlich leicht, da ihr 3 Leben habt und er dagegen nur eines. 5. Münz-Mania *"Schnapp dir 200 Münzen, aber dalli!" : Der kleine Junge, namens Ness gegen den F-Zero-Fahrer, Captain Falcon. Ihr müsst als Ness 200 Münzen ergattern. Schlagt und Tretet was das Zeug hält, nach geringer Zeit ist diese Mission auch geschafft. 6. Kunterbunte Kirby-Parade * "Aufgemerkt! Regenbogenfarbene Kirbys stellen dir nach!" : Ihr entscheidet über euren Charakter und dann ab die Fahrt. Der Wunderbrunnen wartet! 3 Kirbys, mit jeweils 2 Leben (Ihr nur eines!). Der einzige Kirby, der euch angreift ist der pinkfarbige. Die anderen flüchten ständig vor euch. Es ist nicht schwer, also auf ins Gefecht! 7. Pokémon-Kampf * "Pokébälle sind der Schlüssel zum Sieg gegen Pikachu!" : Wiedermals dürft ihr eure Figur auswählen. Im Pokémon-Stadium fliegen permanent Pokébälle herunter, die gegen Pikachu sehr hilfreich sein können und sind. Der Schwierigkeitsgrad ist ein wenig untertrieben, denn Pikachu setzt kaum Attacken gegen euch ein, sondern benutzt lediglich Pokébälle. Jeder hat 2 Leben. 8. Showdown in Brinstar * "Du kommst Samus in Brinstar in die Quere." : Ihr habt die Wahl welcher Charakter es sein soll. Gekämpft wird in Brinstar, mit 3 Leben, die Samus ebenfalls besitzt. Sie greift mit normalen Attacken an, nichts besonderes. 9. Krieg mit Shiek * "Besiege Shiek und nicht Zelda! Geduld zahlt sich aus..." : Mit wem ihr in den Kampf steigen wollt, ist eure Wahl. Zwei Zeldas verwandeln sich kontinuierlich. Schleudert beide nur aus dem Spielfeld, wenn sie Zelda sind, nicht Shiek! Der Titel sagt alles. Jedenfalls besitzt jeder ein einziges Leben. Galerie Auszeichnungen Screwattack/ Gametrailer * Platz 5: Best Mario Games of all the times Trivia * Obwohl Mario und Dr. Mario ein und dieselbe Person sind, sind sie beide im Spiel spielbar. Quellen fr:Super Smash Bros. Melee pl:Super Smash Bros. Melee en:Super Smash Bros. Melee nl:Super Smash Bros. Melee pt-br:Super Smash Bros. Melee no:Super Smash Bros. Melee da:Super Smash Bros. Melee es:Super Smash Bros. Melee ! Kategorie:Super Smash Bros.-Serie Kategorie:Nintendo GameCube-Spiel Kategorie:2002-Spiel Kategorie:Beat 'em up Kategorie:Spiel